The Story of Dallas Winston
by laulelule
Summary: Ever wondered how Dallas came to Tulsa? Or met the gang? Or just what happened before the book? Wonder no more! Here is my take on the back story of Dallas Winston. No Additional characters, Sisters or Mary Sues. Just Outsiders Characters. I do not own these characters- They belong to S.E Hinton.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Dallas Winston.

(I do not own these characters, they belong to The Outsiders and SE Hinton)

 **Chapter 1: New York**

Dallas had not much enjoyed his first day at school in Tulsa. He'd never really gotten on very well with School in New York, but it was somewhere to go and socialize.

In New York he'd lived with his Mother in a small and mouldy apartment. Or a series of apartments, depending on her finances and current beau.

Some of them were OK, Most of them were awful and he was certainly not welcome home very often.

He'd taken to making himself scarce and had eventually run with a few hoods and been accepted as part of their gang.

He ran errands for cash, kept his mouth shut, delivered suspicious packages to disadvantaged neighbor hoods (Mostly hub caps, but sometimes heaters) and generally tried to make himself useful.

Dallas was nothing if not resourceful. Even at the age of 8 he'd known more about the world than most people do if they live to be 100. It's a cold, hard, unforgiving place.

With his blonde hair and blue eyes from a distance he looked almost angelic, if a bit dirty. And most adults don't see kids on eye level so they never saw that cold, dead look in his eyes. And they would never have guessed that his pocket held a switch blade instead of the candy his peers carted around.

It's probably how he got away with running "errands" for so long.

Dallas spent 6 months of the 10th year of his life in reform school. Having been caught with something he shouldn't have had (And "no idea" where it came from) for the 5th time. He'd grown a bit taller and didn't look so cute. The judge was not so lenient this time. Perhaps they could see his apathy with the world.

He'd been picked up for fighting and being "disorderly" but generally he'd managed to behave himself and keep under the radar for almost 18 months. He'd been sleeping at home less and less. His mother's latest man often had male "guests". They paid for "private time" with her. Dally didn't like they way they spoke to her. Or to him. It made him cold and angry that there was nothing he could do.

Sometimes he'd pick enough pockets to pay someone for a room. Generally his School attendance was pretty good, they had food and it was warm. Somewhere to go to. Cause some chaos. Generally Dallas found school boring, but he enjoyed having something to think about. Generally hoods aren't all that clever and in gangs they just follow orders to avoid getting their heads kicked in. Not a whole lot of scintillating conversation. Certainly nothing you'd really have to think a whole lot about. Dallas wasn't stupid. Just angry.

To pay his ever increasing living costs he was starting to take bigger risks. The judge had said they wouldn't take kindly if they saw him again. He'd sent the social round to the house but Dally'd never seen them. He was never there.

At the age of 12 he did his second stint, caught selling a stolen car to a chop shop. Well, caught driving a stolen car.

What the fuzz didn't know they couldn't prosecute for.

He was just grateful they didn't know about the other 3.

Another 8 month stint in reform school was the reward for his hot wiring efforts.

By the time he was allowed out he was 13, and a decision had been made that it would be better for the boy if he were to live with his father in Tulsa. His mother had said she couldn't cope with him, he was too unruly and she didn't want him in her house. Neither did her partner.

It was that or a boys home.

I guess old Mr Winston couldn't quite bring himself to do that to his son, Who he'd walked out on 10 years previously without a backwards glance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tulsa**

Dallas had arrived in Tulsa in September. 4 days into the new school year. His father had collected him from the train station in a beat up Ute.

He had been 2 hours late.

Finding his 13 year old son and single back pack containing all his possessions sat on the steps of the station with no discernable expression showing on his face.

Most 13 year olds would have been worried, or anxious.

Dallas just had that dead look in his eyes.

Hwas pretty used to no-one remembering that he exisited, why should his errant father be any different?

A flash of annoyance had crossed the boys eyes as his father pulled up and tried to make excuses. Dallas remained silent for the entire journey.

Watching the scenery flash past with his expressionless eyes. They drove through Tulsa and out to the countryside. Mr Winston worked on a ranch outside of the town, caring for the horses and doing odds and ends of farm work.

He had a little house that came with the job and a truck he could borrow when he needed to. The money wasn't great but there was always enough for boozing and there was enough room for his boy. Mr Winston liked to keep things simple. If he was being honest, he didn't care a whole lot about his kid, but couldn't face being the one to put him in some care institution.

Father and Son walked into the house as the sun was setting, making the room full of light. The house was one large sitting/dining/kitchen room with two smaller rooms and a bathroom off of the main room to the left.

Dallas walked in and sat himself on one of the chairs in the kitchen area.

For the first time his father really looked at him.

His son was tall and wirey with longish fair hair that looked in need of a cut. Or a wash. His clothes were old, jeans with ripped knees and a hole in one of his tennis shoes where his toe poked through. His plaid shirt was far too big for him and underneath he could see a marked white tshirt.

Sighing he looked at Dalla's face. He made eye contact but was met with a 1000 yard stare.

Assuming he had the boys attention, Mr Winston went ahead and explained the deal in his broad Tulsa accent:

"Right, your room is that one.." he broke off to point at the middle door…"the end one is the bathroom and the other one is my room" Dalla's eyes moved towards where his father pointed but otherwise he betrayed no emotions or thought. Mr Winston continued after a pause when it was clear he wouldn't get a response "… I have to be at work for 6am, so I get up at 5. You need to be at school for 9am The bus will pick you up from the end of the track -where it joins the main road- at 8am. It's a condition of your living here that you attend School.." He paused expecting some resistance or comment but Dally stayed both still and silent "..OK kid, I'll get you up when I leave for work. There's bread and cereals in the kitchen. I guess you need to unpack or wash or something?"

Dallas looked at him for a few seconds. No emotion, he didn't even blink. Then he got up and walked towards "his" room. Shutting the door behind him.

Dallas sat on the bed, put his bag down next to him and looked around the room.

One iron framed, single bed with an ancient patchwork quilt. Red and blue pentagons.

This was pushed up against the wall underneath the windows, which had thin faded blue curtains hung at them. At the foot of the bed was an empty book case and a small table by the top of the bed. The floor was boards but there was a red and blue rug by the bed. Everything was bit dusty.

He pulled back the curtains and looked out at the view of nothing but fields, and the lights from Tulsa in the very distance, visible now that the sun was setting properly.

"It looks pretty different to new york" he thought to himself. He shifted his position to see where the track met the road. "8am, bus" he thought to himself "man, I wonder what these country people will be like…"

He kicked off his shoes and his jeans and crawled into bed.

It had been a long day of unshown emotions. Some shut eye would help him to get his head round everything tomorrow.

Mr Winston sat at the kitchen table with a whisky. He did not check on his son. He had a few drinks (As he always did) and then he went to bed.

True to his word, he knocked on Dallas's door at 6am to wake him, Shouting that he'd be home by 10pm but left without seeing him.

Dally had been awake anyway, stretched out on the surprisingly comfortable bed. legs crossed, hands behind his head watching the sin rise. He watched the Ute trudle along the track and once it was out of sight he got out of bed.

He had a shower and then went back to his room. He laid his clothes out of the bed- They weren't all so clean or so neat looking if he was honest. Usually this didn't bother him, but he didn't want any shit on the first day at his new school.

He cursed inwardly.

Why wouldn't he just have come here 4 days sooner? He might be a tough hood, but even he dreaded having to stand at the front of the class as the "new student". His stomach lurched a bit. There would be scrutiny from his peers.

He pulled on yesterdays jeans and a clean black tshirt.

He looked at his shirt from yesterday too, seeing as someone who didn't own it might. It wasn't exactly new looking.

He pulled his boots on and wondered if he'd get away without a coat or jacket. The shirt was the best available item.

He sloped silently into the kitchen, helping himself to some coffee from the pot (long cold) and made himself some toast under the grill. He had to cut the mould off of the bread crusts but food was food, and cereals were somehow less appealing.

Dallas looked at the front room and noticed that there was a note on the sofa.

He looked at it for a bit but eventually curiosity got the better of him. He walked over and snatched it up, ripping the envelope open.

"Kid, Don't forget to get the bus at 8. I get home at 10pm. I expect you home before me. Here's some money for lunch and the bus back if you don't get the school bus. The jacket on the sofa is for you, it's mine but you can use it. it get's cold here in the mornings and nights"

Dally pocketed the few dollars, checked his pocket for his blade and then picked up the object from the sofa.

He held it up in front of him and looked at it hard. It was a worn, brown leather jacket with a sheepskin lining. It was a little big but Dally didn't care. He hated to admit it but he was actually pretty grateful to his old man for thinking about it.

Sitting outside that train station had been an unpleasant experience in the cold evening air.

The clock on the wall by the front door showed 7:45am. Dally walked out of the house and towards the road. The bus arrived, as promised at 8am. There weren't many people on it, Dally got on, and sat on his own at the back. It got busier as the bus wound it's way into town. He'd never gotten a bus to school before and it was a new experience that was rather underwhelming. Dally just sat looking out of the window. The bus stopped on residential streets, at the middle school, then the lower school and finally at the high school were he followed the other teenagers towards the generic looking school building.

He'd never actually changed schools before (If you excluded the reform school) and Dally wasn't really sure what to do. He stood in the parking lot, leaned against the outside wall and lit a smoke. It was something to do that calmed you down.

Everyone Dally knew in New york smoked. People smoked to look tuff and hide their nervousness.

He just stared ahead of him, off into space, smoking away until a guy a little taller and broader than him with greased hair and the hint of sideburns came and leant against the wall next to him.

"I don't suppose I could trouble yourself for a light?" The greaser grinned at Dally.

Dallas just handed him his matches without looking at him.

The newcomer lit his smoke and tossed the box of matches back to Dallas who deftly caught them, again without looking.

"Good catch, man!... Hey, are you new?"

Dally just fixed him with a slightly incredulous look. People usually left him alone- as plenty of people were doing- giving him a wide berth as they walked through the lot.

Grinning again the guy answered his own question "I know you are, Tulsa ain't exactly a big place. Everyone knows everyone. You want me to take you to sort you paperwork out- I'm two-bit by the way".

He finished holding out a hand for a formal handshake, grinning ear to ear with his cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Dallas took the outstretched hand almost as a reflex action, it was something he'd only really seen done between gangs to seal agreements and you never kept someone dangerous and armed waiting for your assurances.

"I'm Dallas" He replied in his quiet, steady new york drawl.

Two-bit nodded and replied "let's get going, I wouldn't like to make you late on your first day at fabulous teaching establishment"

Dally stamped out his cigarette and followed Two-bit (who was still chattering away to himself) along the corridors of the school. Dally notices how people reacted to two-bit. There were other greasers around and a fair few socs. Most of the greasers greeted two-bit or nodded at him, anyone else ignored him or stayed more-or-less out of his way.

Dally found this reassuring. He had potentially found an ally. Although, He didn't let any of this thought process show on his face.

Two-bit had stopped at the reception desk and was flirting with the receptionist who looked about 100.

"Hey Honey, You're looking lovely! I don't suppose you got a timetable for my buddy here Dallas? He's new today and I will happily escort him to home room"

Two-bit grinned at the receptionist and batted his eyelashes at her in a comical way.

She blushed and laughed then handed him Dalla's timetable and transfer paperwork.

"He needs to fill this out and hand it back to me, then he's all yours Keith!"

"Thanks darling, I'll need a pen and a hall pass though" he replied, flashing her a winning smile.

She handed him both.

Two-bit handed Dallas the forms and the pen and took the timetable for himself.

Dallas just ignored him. Leaning on the desk and filling the paperwork out. He handed the forms back to the receptionist and two-bit scrutinized them over her shoulder, whilst holding the timetable out for Dallas to take.

Dally took it and two-bit motioned for him to follow. He started walking but slowed his pace for Dally to catch up, "New york eh? That explains the accent!" he said cocking one eyebrow enquiringly. Dally chose to ignore the invitation to discuss his recent move.

Two-bit didn't seem to care. He slowed a little and pointed to a room on the right "your 1st period lesson is in there, you have English, but you have home room first so I'll drop you off there but try and remember your way back." He turned to look at Dally apologetically "I have to register somewhere else otherwise I'd help you out man! I keep repeating years and they keep threatening to kick me out…"

They continued along the corridor and took a left Two-bit indicated that this was where Dallas needed to go, but as Dally turned to enter two-bit suddenly started talking again, as if this was urgent and he'd just thought of it: "My buddies and I go off and get lunch, meet me where you had your smoke this morning just after the bell and you can come with."

Then he turned on his heel and walked off in the other direction.

Dallas didn't go into home room, he waited outside for a bit and then walked back towards his English class. He got a few paces before the bell went and the corridors were full of students all jostling to get to their next lesson. Dally just put his head down and carried on walking.

English was a bit of a drag, but it went quickly enough. He'd spent the lesson looking out of the window after bagging a seat at the back. The teacher hadn't noticed him and that felt like a bit of a win.

Second period was gym, which he was allowed to sit out of on account of not knowing he needed his kit and third period had been maths, which was uneventful.

Next lesson was history. Dallas arrived a few moments late to the class, and everyone was already seated.

As he opened the door the whole class turned to look at him. His stomach knotted but his face showed disinterest.

The teacher greeted him "Brilliant, you've found us- come and stand at the front of the room!"

Dallas scowled a bit but did as he was told.

She continued "Class, we have a new student joining us today, so make him feel welcome. This is Dallas Winston."

Everyone was looking at him, some curiously but mostly bored. Some kid called out "Hey Soadpop, you sure this ain't one of your long lost brothers?! He's got a stupid-ass name too" and the class laughed.

The teacher directed him to an empty desk. He sat down, looking to his left as he did so and spotting two-bit, grinning at him with his feet on the table a desk over. The guy next to him was also smiling at him. He was another greasy type, long hair all combed back. He didn't have any books out on his table either.

The guy behind him flicked a note onto his desk which took all his attention away immediately. Restless energy almost came off of this kid in waves.

Dally's attention was brought back to the classroom by the teacher loudly placing a copy of the class text book and some paper on his desk.

She pointed to the exercise set on the board and opened his book to the correct page.

Dally spent the remainder of the lesson either actually reading or pretending to read the text.

Then a note landed on his desk.

He ignored it for a bit, then after checking that the teacher was otherwise engaged he opened the note under the desk.

"wait for us after class and we'll go get fries"

Dally sighed. He wasn't desperate for company but he guessed he could use a few buddies if nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Kids**

As school finished Dally found himself walking with the crowds of students out of the school gates.

He had no intention of heading back to the house immediately. He wanted to walk a bit and clear his head.

It had been a long day of figuring things out.

He'd gone with two-bit at lunch time and they'd gone to a local diner to get fries and cokes. Two-bit had introduced him to the two guys he'd been sat next to in history- Sodapop and Steve. They'd mostly talked about cars and girls and Dally had just sat and listened.

He wasn't really interested in what they were talking about but if felt good to have some people to hang out with. Dally had secretly been dreading spending his first lunch break alone.

They'd headed back to the school and he'd been picked up at the door by the principal who'd carted him off to his office to discuss "expectations and behavior". Soda had given him a rueful grin as he'd been guided away from them Two bit had shouted after them "but officer, he's innocent!"

Dallas had winced inwardly at that statement. Two-bit couldn't know the circumstances of his arrival here but it didn't stop Dally wishing he'd just shut up for a second.

Dally just walked and walked and walked. No idea where he was going an in a completely alien city.

He was brought back to the present by a kid who wasn't much older than 10 running into him.

Dallas stared at the kid who was in a bit of a state of panic. As Dallas opened his mouth to show at the boy for being a "little shit" and "not looking where he's going" the boy spoke "I need you to help me, please!"

There was a waiver in the kids voice and as his eyes met Dally's hard cold ones he didn't flinch. He held eye contact and waited expectantly for the older boy to offer his assistance. Dally thought the kid looked oddly familiar but pushed the thought aside. He didn't know any little kids in Tulsa.

He sighed, he had nothing better to do "What do you need my help with kid?"

The boy looked up at him again, clearly relieved "My friend fell, please can you help me take him to my house?"

Dally just nodded and followed the boy. He was expecting a grazed knee or something so he struggled to keep the surprise out of his eyes when he rounded the corner of the lot to see another kid lying on the floor with one arm bet out at an odd angle. That kid looked knocked out! He thought, no wonder this kid's asked me for help- hell, he'd ask anyone!

"What happened?" he asked snappily. The kid looked unnerved for a second and flinched as though he thought he might get hit, but started talking anyway "Curley dared me to climb that telegraph pole all the way to the top, and I did, So he said he could do it faster but he fell".

Dally looked up at the pole and whistled. As thought to himself he drawled, "that's a mighty long way to fall."

The first kid was kneeling by the second kid on the floor, stroking his head and asking him to wake up.

Second kid made a groaning noise and opened his eyes. His face was creased with the effort of trying not to. When the kid with the busted arm saw Dally he looked pretty spooked, he tried to stand but was too wobbly on his legs.

Kid one pushed him back down, telling him in a slightly shakey voice "It's ok, he's going to help us- where hurts Curley are you kind of ok?"

Kid two exhaled, closing his eyes and trying to gain composure. In a quaking voice he replied "Pone, I think I'm ok just my arm really hurts, my back hurts and my head hurts".

Dally watched this interaction. Impressed that they were keeping it together so well but still uneasy. Turning to kid 1 he asked "How far is your house?"

The kid pointed to a house maybe 200m away from were everyone was currently sat on the floor of a disused parking lot.

Fed up of trying to figure stuff out Dally turned to kid 2 and told him he was going to carry him.

Dally picked the kid up as carefully as he could. The kid stiffened and made some pained noises but didn't call out or cry. "Don't your dare barf on me kid or I'll brain you" Dally drawled in his unfamiliar accent.

Kid 2 looked terrified and nodded weakly. Dally felt bad for his angry tone. Kid 1 (or "Pone") took off at a run and Dally had to do his best to keep up with him.

He ran into the garden of a run down looking house and up the steps to the porch pushing open the screen door "mom!" he shouted "mom, you need to come now, Curley's hurt!"

Only at that second did Dally think about how this situation might be perceived by this kid's (Or the other kid's) parents. He could go back to reform school if the called the fuzz.

Fighting the urge to drop the kid and run he walked up the steps and was met by a young, blonde woman with a kindly look on her face and blue eyes.

"Mom, this guy stopped to help after Curly fell and he carried him all the way home"

Kid 1 flashed Dally a smile, His Mom guided Dally in through the door and instructed him to put the kid on the sofa.

"Glory Pony how did you end up in such a mess?... Dally?! What are you doing here?".

Dally turned as saw sat behind him on the sofa were Two bit, steve and Soda, sat on the floor in front of them was a dark haired haired kid Dally hadn't seen before. The kid recoiled slightly when their gaze met and he looked away.

The Mom was now issuing directions so all attention was drawn away from Dally, who was grateful for the chance to regroup his thoughts.

"Two-bit, fetch a bowl please incase Curley is sick?, Johnny dear, could you fetch me an ice pack and the first aid kit?, Ponyboy, Go and get a blanket for Curley, Soda could you help me to take Curley's jacket off please and Steve fetch your friend.. Dallas was it?.. A pepsi"

She looked at Dallas and smiled as everyone ran around following her order, "Take a seat honey and thank you for bringing the boys home" She smiled at him.

Dally did as he was told as the other boys had.

Mickey mouse was playing on the TV.

Steve handed Dally a pepsi and he nodded his thanks. Soda and Johnny returned next and resumed their places. Two-bit was last to return.

'Mrs C, do you want me to call Tim?" Two bit asked.

She smiled at him but Curley let out a protest noise, followed by a sob. Mrs Curtis nodded at Two-bit and tried to comfort Curley. Ponyboy sat with with curley and talked to him quietly. He managed to make him laugh so it did seem to be helping.

Two-bit came back a few seconds later (sitting on the floor as Dally had taken his sofa seat.) "You get hold of Tim?" Soda asked quietly. Two-bit smiled ruefully, "Yeah, he ain't happy though".

All attention was returned to Curley as he let out a gasp and threw up in the bowl two-bit had given him. Mrs Curtis was trying to put his arm into a sling to stop it getting any worse.

Saying nothing Ponyboy got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a wash cloth and cleaned Curley up. Dally thought he wouldn't want to get that close- the kid still looked pretty green.

All the same he was a little envious. He wished someone had taken this kind of care of him when he was sick.

Seconds later there was a crash as the door was thrown open.

"That's Tim" Soda whispered to Dally, although he'd figured that out for himself.

Tim regarded Curley on the sofa and then turned his attention to Mrs Curtis "Thanks for looking out for him Mrs C, I'm sorry he's caused you so much bother"

She just smiled at him, unphased. "Where did you find the little. Shi…" Tim caught himself and corrected "..him?"

Mrs Curtis ignored Tim's almost profanity. "Dallas carried him here, he fell whilst playing in the lot. You know how boys will be boys".

Tim turned his attention back to the teenagers watching the TV.. or pretending to.. "You Curtis boys have always looked out for my kid brother, you always do right by us. I owe you one" Then he turned to Dallas (Which unnerved him slightly, although it didn't show as he quickly realized Tim knew the other boys pretty well. He was the only new one, and therefore must be himself).

"Thanks for bringing him here man, I appreciate it. Let me return a favor for you. Just ask. I owe you one".

Tim traded in favors.

You scratch his back he scratches yours.

Throughout this entire exchange (including looking as his green, pained kid brother) his dark eyes remained hard and cold and his face showed no emotion, except a flash of irritation on arrival. He held the gaze of everyone he spoke to and his jaw was set. He looked tired. Dark rings under his eyes on his pale skin, offset by his dark, combed back, greased up hair, Dark jeans, tshirt, black leather jacket and army boots. He looked to be in his late teens, early 20s.

He was tall, lean and mean looking.

He looked tuff.

He scoweled at Curley "Get in the car kid, we'll get the hospital to look at that arm"… "Quick kid or I'll give them something else to fix".

Curley sat up quickly and was clearly seeing stars. Ponyboy took his good arm to steady him and as he stood, wrapped it around his shoulders to help Curley out to the car.

Quick as a flash and silently Johnny joined him and the two of them half dragged him down the porch steps.

"Thanks again Mrs C, Dallas, We appreciate it" Tim said, nodding in their respective directions before following the boys out to the car.

The sitting room was silent bar the noise from two-bits cartoons. No-one else was really watching them.

Johnny and Ponyboy reappeared through the door and were asked if they had any homework. They looked at each other then looked back at Mrs Curtis Ponyboy sighed "Yeah, we got Maths homework and some history stuff that I'll do tomorrow"

Mrs Curtis frowned slightly but let the last comment slide "ok, you boys go and do your homework in the kitchen then you'll be done ready for dinner." Both of them did as they were told but looked less than delighted about it.

"What's for dinner Mrs C?" Two-bit called without turning to face the kitchen.

"Baked chicken, potatoes and corn, and there's chocolate cake for after, but only for clean plates"

Everyone laughed. Dally felt out of place.

Soda shouted back "Don't for get Dallas Mom!"

Dallas couldn't hide that his cheeks had gone a bit red, but he was secretly grateful. He doubted that his father had thought about feeding him.

"Don't worry, Mrs Curtis feeds everyone and her cooking is real good. Two-bit will go home later and have dinner at his house too. We all eat here all the time." Steve said in a low voice to Dally. Dally rewarded this with a small smile.

Two-bit stood up and covertly wiggled his cigarette packet at Dallas, Dally stood to join him and the walked out onto the porch "Just out for some fresh air Mrs C! Don't think we ran out on you" Two-bit called from the door.

He lent on the porch rail and lit up. Dallas followed his lead.

Two-bit's laughing grey eyes met Dalla's stony gaze and he started chattering away "Man, I'm pleased you came over, even if it was a round about way of getting here! The Curtises are awesome, you'll be welcome here any time. You don't even need to knock.." he broke off to laugh "..as old Timothy Shepherd so kindly demonstrated for you." Looking more serious now he lowered his voice, Dallas remained I the same position and showed no more interest than he had previously, but his ears had pricked up

"I'm sure you couldn't have known who's kid brother you were carrying but it's a good thing you brought him, Tim'd jump anyone who hurt his kid brother- and to him ignoring Curley hurt would've been the same thing- Ol' Tim's OK, I get on with him. He's a little older than Darry" Two-bit paused to take a drag on his smoke and then exhaled "Darry is the biggest Curtis, he ain't home right now. He and Tim get on OK, they do us favors, we do them favors- nothing dangerous just the odd fight" Two-bit laughed "Or patching his brother up!" Two-bit laughed to himself for a bit his eyes looking amused as he looked at his smoke and he took another drag.

Then he returned his gaze to Dally, his eyes serious again and his voice even lower "Tim runs a gang down town, it's a pretty rough outfit. They get referred to as the Shepherd gang. He runs a tight ship and doesn't take any kind of disrespect. He's someone you'll want to keep on your side.

He's always had it pretty rough. His Mom died when his little sister was born and his dad is always in and out of prison. There's always rumors of drugs but Tim doesn't touch the stuff and doesn't allow any dealers on his turf. He owes you one anyhow so he'll be watching your back. If you ever need him he tends to be down Bucks."

With that two-bit dropped the end of his smoke on the floor and stamped it out.

Dallas followed suite, and followed Two-bit back into the house.

Dinner was a cheery affair, everyone crowded round the coffee table and sat on the floor. Mrs Curtis had put two plates on the hob covered with foil. Dallas guessed one was for Darry and he supposed the other was probably for Mr Curtis who didn't seem to be home yet.

Everyone ate two portions of food and soda and Ponyboy did the washing up as Mrs Curtis dished out the cake.

Two-bit Grinned at her and explained to Dallas "Mrs C makes the best cake in the whole county, and this chocolate masterpiece is her finest. There is always cake in the ice box in the house!" he exclaimed and the paused thoughtfully "..unless I've eaten it!"

Mrs Curtis shoo'd him away with a dish cloth as everyone snatched up the cake. It really was good cake.

Johnny and Ponyboy were finishing the second round of washing up as headlights showed through the front room window. Followed by the door slamming.

"Honey I'm home" Came a cheerful shout.

In strode a man of just over 6 feet tall, with dark hair and brown eyes. He was muscular and tanned and wearing muddy work boots (Which he removed and put out on the porch). He exuded that same restless energy that Soda had and was just as good natured and smiley.

"What's this gang of hoods doing in my sitting room?" he asked turning to his wife and kissing her on the cheek "Isn't it time you got a job or went to bed or did some homework or something?" he teased them good naturedly.

Dally has inwardly balked at being called a hood. He'd seen how Mrs C ignored Tim's clear hoodishness, but he wondered how Mr C felt about convicted felons in his sitting room.

Mr Curtis looked again at the group of boys still huddled around the coffee table playing cards.

"There are more of you than usual" he stated and squinted at them as if trying to guess which one was different. He pointed at Dallas "This one is a new addition" he said with amusement and laughed.

Soda, grinning from eat to ear quickly introduce Dallas (Who jumped to his feet and offered his hand by way of introduction) "This is Dallas, He's new. He moved here from New York today and we sit together in history".

Mr Curtis Shook Dalla's hand and said very seriously "I'm sorry that you have to sit with Soda in History, I have no doubt he will affect your grade as detrimentally as he does Steve's"

Dally had to catch his jaw before it dropped open, Soda feined insult, Steve pointed at Soda and was agreeing whole heartedly and Two-bit was shouting "What about his effect on my grades?!" in an injured tone.

Mr Curtis retreated from the commotion laughing and went to eat his dinner in the kitchen with his wife.

The boys continued to play cards, Soda was caught trying to sneak cards out of his pockets by Steve and it resulted in an arm wrestle but otherwise it was pretty uneventful.

Mr Curtis sat in his chair, reading the paper as his wife cleaned the kitchen. As the card game ended and there was a lul in the conversation Mr Curtis fixed his gaze on Dallas, who looked a little uncomfortable, but quickly resumed his unreadable expression.

"So, Mr Winston, how are you finding Tulsa? I guess it's a big change from New York?"

Dalla's insides froze. Soda hadn't told his father his Surname. How did he know? What did he know? He played it cool, hoping that being caught off guard didn't show on his face.

"Well Sir, It's OK, The people are nice. This is only my first day here and Two-bit's looking after me."

Mr Curtis was surprised by how softly spoken the boy was. He'd met his gaze and replied confidently and honestly in his New York drawl.

"Your father works a ranch over from me- Old Winston- Sometimes I'll see him when I'm out and about. He told me you were living with him, Although I'll admit I wasn't expecting to find you in my front room quite so soon" He said laughing.

Dalla's stomach gave a lurch. "He must know about everything", he thought to himself.

Mr Curtis fixed him with a smile "I'll give you a ride home- Along with these two-" He indicated Steve and two bit who grinned at him "when I go and pick Darry up from his game… and after game activities" he laughed a bit and looked over his shoulder to check his wife hadn't heard his last comment "There aren't a whole lot of busses out that way, and you've probably missed the last one"

Dally looked at the clock above Mr Curtises head, 8:50pm. When did it get so late?

They carried on playing cards until 9:30 when Mrs Curtis called from her knitting position at the kitchen table that it was bedtime.

Both Pony and Johnny folded their cards and said night to the room in general.

They trailed off down the hall together talking quietly between themselves. Both of them were quiet. They barely spoke unless asked something that illicited an answer.

15 minutes later everyone was getting into the truck with soda running around waving everyone off from the porch.

Steve sat up front and Two-bit sat with Dallas in the back.

Dallas hoped that this wasn't going end in him being chewed out in the back of a car in a foreign town.

He wasn't looking forward to being left alone in the car with Mr Curtis and all his information. He doubted that much of it was favorable.

"We'll drop Dallas off first" Mr Curtis Announced, as though he was psychic- "I'm sure Keith will enjoy giving the guided tour of the city sights"

"I certainly will!" Came the delighted response from two-bit, although it was clear from his tone that he hadn't thought of it before the suggestion.

Two-bit and Steve spent the drive out of town pointing out places and houses and landmarks and pretty much anything to a bemused looking but stoically silent Dallas.

Mr Curtis smiled to himself as he regarded their newest recruit in the rear view mirror.

He wouldn't have recognized the kid from his father's description of him as a "hood" and a "gang banger" totally corrupted by his estranged wife's lack of proper parenting and her strings of lovers- and occasional prostitution- and left to run wild in New York until his series of brushes with the law followed by reform school. The image painted was one of a volatile, dangerous, unstable, antisocial creature with few social skills and no manners.

It was only the name that he had recognized. He supposed his own children were probably often recognized by their unusual monikers too.

He couldn't really understand why Winston had taken his son in. I mean, sure it's the right thing to do but he wasn't exactly in a great financial situation, and he did like to drink and bet what little money he had. But then, he wasn't exactly brilliantly clever either. He was docile and easily co-erced. That was probably how he'd found himself married and moving to New York at 16 with his heavily pregnant wife.

It hadn't lasted, as thing usually don't when you do them because they're "The right thing" and not because your heart is in them. He sighed and turned his attention back to two-bits commentary.

"This is pretty much the middle of nowhere… Do you really live all the way out here? There's nothing here! You should come and live at my house!"

Mr Curtis wondered what Mrs Matthews would make of Dallas. He smiled to himself. She was as good natured and easy going as her son. She worked evenings at a diner to make the ends meet since her husband had walked out on her a few years ago. She didn't really mind what her children got up to as long as they came home in one piece and she'd so anything for anyone.

He supposed she'd probably just keep trying to feed him if Dallas went to live at the Matthews.

Not that he could, they barely had pennies to rub together and often had their phone and electric cut off.

He pulled the car up at the end of the track, Dallas got out and nodded his thanks. Then thought better of it and replaced it with a "Thanks for the ride home Mr Curtis" then slouched away up the track.

Two-bit and Steve were engaged in an argument about some nonsense as Mr Curtis turned the truck around. He noted that there were no lights on at Winston's place. It was almost 10:30pm.

He felt sorry for the kid. His fist day in a new place and he goes home to an empty house in the middle of nowhere.

Mr Curtis decided to keep what he knew to himself. His children would make their own decisions about who to spend their time with and his wife was never swayed by gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Johnny**

It was Thursday.

Dallas had spent the weekend helping out on the ranch and was paid a few dollars for his time.

He was grateful for the money and something to do with himself.

On Monday he had remembered to ask the bus driver when the last bus back was (9pm) and attended School. He'd spent his break times with Two-bit, Soda and Steve and at the end of the day had asked Two-bit to take him to Bucks. It had aroused his curiosity, as had Tim.

Tim and his gang offered a familiarity that Dallas was missing.

Two-bit had just grinned and nodded his agreement.

They'd caught the bus after school, two-bit chattering away and pointing out good looking girls on the sidewalk (Always blonde and curvy). Eventually the bus had gone through the neighborhood the boys lived in and out towards the city limits.

Two-bit signaled to the driver that he wanted to get off and Dallas followed him back out into the autumnal sunshine.

They walked a few blocks until a ramshackle looking farm house with a few stables, a parking lot and a whole lot of scrubby looking land came into view "This isn't actually all that far from were we live" Two-bit informed "But it's further than I'd like to walk on top of walking back from School". The sign on the side of the building proclaimed this to be "Bucks".

Two-bit pushed the door open, letting out a haze of cigarette smoke. He walked up to the bar, pulled out his fake ID and ordered some beers.

Two-bit didn't look 21. The bar man didn't even look at him.

"Is Buck about?" Two-bit asked conversationally. "Or Tim?" Dallas leaned an elbow on the bar and listened to the bar man telling two-bit all about his day, buck's horses, the rodeo, some fight over unpaid winnings and how Tim's gang (and probably Tim) were out debt collecting from said weekend rodeo on Buck's behalf.

As the barman turned to clean some glasses, Dally and two bit took a seat by the window.

As they drank their beers Two-bit filled Dally in on all the gossip regarding the owners of the unpaid debts.

Tim had turned up, bought another round of drinks and sat with them for a bit. He'd clapped Dallas on the shoulder for "Doing right by him" and informed them that Curley had his arm in plaster but he'd managed to pay the hospital bill with his rodeo winnings.

His dangerous eyes danced and he laughed.

Two-bit had already explained to Dallas that the races and the rodeo were fixed by Buck. Only idiots would bet on anything so crooked, but they seemed to line up to do it.

Once he left two-bit said in a low voice "It's always dangerous when he laughs, you know it's because someone is going to pay".

Tuesday and Wednesday had been passed in much the same way, and two-bit had kindly made Dallas his own fake ID. He was introduced to Buck, who was a bit of a yokel with buck teeth and awful taste in music (Hank Williams) but he'd taken a liking to Dally when he was introduced to him by Tim. It was probably a wise choice.

On Thursday Dally Left school and found himself wandering. He didn't want to outstay his welcome at Bucks or push his luck with Tim.

Instead he decided to pay the Curtis house a visit.

He'd stomped his way up the steps and gone to push the door open, it had opened more easily than he'd expected and banged on the wall. Dally winced a little inside. "Mrs Curtis ain't going to be pleased about that" he thought but his thought train was interrupted but a muffled argument and thumping. He walked into the living room and found Ponyboy stood there.

He looked tense, but visibly relaxed when he saw who was visiting and shouted "It's only Dally, it's OK".

Dallas took a good look at the kid. "Your brother home?" he asked. Ponyboy shook his head. Dally then noticed a stain on Ponyboys shirt sleeve, he grabbed the boys arm and noticed a similar , sticky looking red liquid on his hand… he looked around and saw a few spots of sticky red liquid on the floor too.

Looking the kid in the face he growled "What happened?"

Ponyboy looked at Dally's boots "It ain't me" he said softly. He shuffled for a second and Dallas realized that he still had hold of his wrist pretty tight. He let it go. Ponyboy looked up at him "I need your help again". He stated.

"Shoot kid, what do you need me for?" Asked Dally, some genuine surprise in his voice.

"Please can you get the first aid kit down from the shelf in the bathroom? Soda put it away and I can't reach" Stated Pony, in a slightly hollow voice. He walked away and Dallas followed him, his eyes following where the kid pointed to the box he wanted.

As Dallas reached for it, Pony Dashed away through the door opposite (Dally supposed this was his bedroom) and there was a quiet muffled argument that he caught snippets of:

"You can't make me"

"I won't know how bad it is if I can't look"

"lie down, you look awful- you feel sick?"

Dally got the box and knocked on the door. There was silence from the other side. "I'm coming in" he announced in a bored drawl, which belied the trepidation he felt.

Pony was kneeling on the floor by a bed, Johnny was sat on the bed, shirt off, looking at the floor.

Dally couldn't think of many occasions where he'd seen someone more beaten up. His back was covered in cuts and welts, his sides were bruised and he clearly had a black eye.

Pony took the box from Dally and took out the peroxide, starting with the cuts on Johnny's face and arms. Dally knew that must have stung but Johnny didn't make a sound.

Pony's hand were shaking as he tried to bandage the fist of the big cuts on Johnny's skinny arms.

"Hey pony, go get me an ice pack, you know where they are for the kid's ribs. I'll take over a sec" Dally growled. He hadn't ment to sound so angry or menacing, but he was angry.

These were kids, Pony was 11- he shouldn't be dealing with this! And Johnny was a year older, only 12. He'd seen grown men in tears over beatjings half as awful as this one.

These were good kids. The went to school and did their homework. Who'd want to do this to them?

Pony did as he was told but Johnny physically flinched as Dally approached him.

"Kid, I ain't angry with you, I want to help. I just ain't very good at all tha motherly stuff" Dally mumbled, rummaging through the first aid kid for some bandaids.

Pony came back and held the ice on Johnny's ribs whilst Dallas carefully and gently cleaned and bandaged Johnny's wounds. If there was one thing he was good at after all that time in New York it was patching people up. He could even do stitches, but he was relieved that none of the cuts looked like they needed them.

He worked silently and Johnny and pony sat silently.

Johnny looked at Pony. He said quietly, in a strangled but steady voice "I didn't find my history book. And I haven't done my homework. And we had all that reading to do for English…."

He trailed off and his expression was one of hopelessness.

Dally wasn't really following but he thought this was a weird time to worry about homework. The kid had had the shit kicked out of him over a history book? He kept going but continued listening.

"I'll get Mom to do a note, you take my book and she'll do me a note to say I lost it" reassured pony, quietly.

"I'll write up your history homework whilst you rest when Dally is done" he said looking at Dallas to see how he was doing. Dally just nodded back at him "and then after dinner I'll read the chapters out for English so we both know what happened incase we get asked." Johnny visibly relaxed a little.

Dally looked around the room a bit. There was a free standing warderobe by the window, then the bed under the window and a desk on the other side of the bed, covered with books and papers and essays.

On the bed there were two pillows, a duvet and a sleeping bag.

Dallas had just assumed that Johnny was another of the Curtis children. This was clearly Ponyboys room. And ponyboy didn't need a duvet and a sleeping bag. He shelved his thoughts as he taped up the last of the cuts.

"Dally, please could you get Johnny some asprin? It's where the first aid kit was. And can you please tell my Mom when she gets home that you gave him some? I'm not allowed to use it when she's not here…"

As he reached for the aspirin Dallas suddenly realized that to these two kids he was the authority figure at this exact moment.

They trusted him implicitly. His mind flicked back to Mr Curtis and his knowledge if the past "Lordy, I hope they don't think I did this to Johnny when they get home and see him…" Dalla's mind raced. How was he going to explain this.

When he came back Johnny was laid back on the pillows and Ponyboy was writing an essay with his history book open.

Dally ready the title over his shoulder "The American civil war by Johnny Cade, dictated to and recorded by Ponyboy Curtis" Was stated in loopy handwriting.

"Cade" Dally thought to himself "So, not a Curtis, but he sleeps here…" His thought were interrupted by a shout of "Honey, I'm home…" from the front door.

Two-bit.

"Shit, if he thinks I did this he'll bash my head in.. or at least try" Thought Dallas sourly. Dally walked out of ponyboys room and into the sitting room with his jaw clenched.

"Hey Dal" Twobit greeted him lazily whilst rummaging in the fridge, he came out with the cake and put it on the side, turning to dally as he did so.

"What's eating you?" He asked taking a long look at Dallas.

"The kid got beat up"

"Which one?" Asked two-bit with concern

"Johnny. He's taken a real kicking. I patched him up and ponyboy is doing his homework for him as we speak" Dally couldn't keep the confused look off of his face "What a time to be begging your buddy about homework…"

Two-bit signed "Let's go for a smoke" he suggested, but the tone implied that there wasn't a choice.

Dallas didn't like to be told what to do, but smoking usually offered the chance for two-bit to share information that he didn't want overheard. With that as his reasoning, Dallas followed to the porch and the resume their positions of 6 days previous.

Two-bit looked at Dallas and his usually jovial expression was replaced with an angry one, with a guarded tone and low voice he offered

"Johnny's parents? They're lowlife scum. They're always drunk, they never have any money and his old man is always beating up his old lady. If she ain't about he beats up Johnny. If His old lady is mad, She beats up Johnny. They shout at him and cuss at him. Or the just ignore him. That poor kid. He just wants them to be proud of him. But they can't even be kind. He stays at the Curtises most of the time, but eventually he'll want to go home or need to get something and they'll always beat him black and blue. Usually he'll only let ponyboy near him or Mrs C. Usually Pony. He must really trust you Dal."

Two bit sighed.

"When Johnny can't do his homework because of this stuff Pony always does it for him. Johnny can't bare to be shouted at or feel like he's let anyone down. It would kill him to be shouted at infront of his class by a teacher. Pony does everything he can to protect Johnny and make sure that never happens. He's a good buddy. They look out for each other"

Dallas didn't know what to say so he just nodded to show he understood and went back to smoking like a chimney to cover his shaking hands.

Two bit kicked the side of the outside sofa hard. "Dal, they're just kids. I don't know how they deal with this stuff. If I was Johnny I'd be a complete mess"

Mrs Curtis arrived breaking the silence between the two boys on the porch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: cake**

Dally, Johnny and Ponyboy were making the most of a milder September evening sat out in the lot.

Dally was out of cigarettes and was chewing on the edge of his fake ID trying to sate a craving.

He wished two bit would hurry up and get there so that they could go "shopping".

Two bit attracted far less attention than Dallas- Who's reputation seemed to precede him in small-town Tulsa.

As a result, Dallas made the perfect distraction for shop keepers attention, allowing the cheery, smiley, jovial two bit to rob them blind with no-one suspecting a thing.

Using their new found partnership, Two bit had recently acquired a lovely black handled switch blade. Dally had felt a little like the bade should have been his, since he actually used his switch blade occasionally and two bit just carried one for show. That, and he'd done all the leg work to obtain it.

But Two bit kept him in cigarettes so he couldn't exactly complain.

Lost in a cigarette daydream Dallas was snapped back to reality by Ponyboy asking him a question.

"What was that kid?"

"your ID… How do you choose what date to put on it?"

Dally shook his head..

"you gotta know the date so you use your real day and month of birth but just change the year. It's easier to remember so you won't get caught out" Dally explained.

Johnny and Pony looked at him wide eyed, taking in his pearls of wisedom. Pony was staring at the ID and noted silently that it was Dally's birthday in only a week.

The following evening Curley and Ponyboy were messing around in the school parking lot after hours. Pony had had track practice and he was waiting for Johnny to finish detention. Curley was supposed to be in detention but decided to skip it, however, Tim was giving him a ride home to he'd ended up staying at school.

The two of them share a cigarette from the packet Curley had stolen from Tim.

They coughed and spluttered their way through it, thinking they looked pretty tuff.

Tim's car pulled up and as curley opened the door to get in, Pony had a brilliant idea.

"Tim, can I ask you something"

"Sure Curtis, Curley, get out, Curtis and I have business to attend to"

Curley got back out of the car swearing under his breath, Pony got in and shut the door with not-quite-enough force. He'd never been alone with Tim before and he was pretty scary this close up.

"You know Dallas pretty well right?" Pony asked staring at the dash board and not at his friends older brother

"Yeah, I do" Tim agreed his tone giving away his curiosity a little..

Pony took a deep breath

"Can you find something out about him for me but without him knowing, like, in secret?"

Tim turned to look at the smallest Curtis. Sure, he was good for information, but what the hell did he need to know so badly? The suspense was killing him. He hoped it wasn't anything he needed to go to Darry about. He and Darry were good with each other but still… that guy was all muscle..

Trying to keep his tone even Tim responded:

"you know it"

Pony adjusted his position to look at Tim, the importance of this question showing in his determined expression:

"Can you find out what kind of cake he likes best?"

Pony took a breath and continued quickly "It's his birthday in 6 days and I need to know what cake to make him…"

Tim took a moment to compose himself.

His initial reaction was anger, what was this kid wasting his time? But his second reaction was to just go with it. Even tough Hoods need birthday cake and he'd been asked stupider questions by grown men.

"Sure, I'll find out…" He responded, coolly, as if it was a question about a deal or a beating "… I'll meet you in your lot at 4pm tomorrow. Don't mess me around kid" Growling the last part as though it truly was a deal.

"Thanks Tim" pony replied quickly and slid out of the car before Tim could change his mind.. or cuff him around the head.

On exiting the Car he almost ran into Two bit.

Two bit eyed him oddly but didn't ask anything as his arrival coincided with Johnny's freedom from detention.

"Mrs. C sent me to pick you up. Said you were going to miss dinner" he explained.

They walked home and two bit regaled them with stories about all the "tuff broads" at school.

He told them how Steve and Soda were going to apply for part time jobs at the DX, although, they spent all their time there anyway but they were 14 soon which meant they could be paid for spending their time on the forecourt chatting up girls and staring a cars.

Two bit didn't seem delighted as he shared this information.

Two fewer people to hang around with after school.

After dinner Ponyboy was washing up the plates, everyone else was in the sitting room and Mrs. C. was on the porch chatting to a neighbor.

Two bit grabbed his chance.

He picked up the tea towel and proceeded to dry the plates Pony had washed. Pony just started at him- Two bit never helped out around the house!

"OK Kid, spill, What were you talking with ol' Timmy about in his Pontiac?"

Ponyboy met Two bits eyes and sighed.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret"

This was not the response Two bit was hoping for. He felt his heart rate rise a little.

He knew Tim's business and it wasn't pretty.

Certainly nothing he'd want pony involved in.

"Come on kid, I can keep a secret!" Two bit tried again.

Ponyboy scowelled at him.

"No, you can't. You told everyone about Steve and Evie… and you told me my brother was applying for a job before he got to tell me…."

H was about to go on listing clear examples of Two bits inability to keep a secret when he was cut off.

"Look kid, I don't like the idea of you having secrets with Tim. I'll keep it to myself for now, but you'd better come clean tomorrow or I'm going to Darry."

With that he spun on his heel and left the room. Almost colliding with Mrs. C on her way in as he barged his was out for a cigarette.

He started walking to Bucks. He knew Tim wouldn't appreciate his interference and it'd probably land him a black eye but he wasn't happy with how this felt.

He'd walked about a block when he spotted a familiar tow headed Hood.

"Hey Dal" Two bit called and headed over to meet him. They both sat on the curb to finish their cigarettes and Dally was the first to speak.

"What brings you so far into town?"

Two bit scowelled, his eyes serious for a second and his relayed his story to Dallas.

"I'm headed to Bucks. I'll ask him for you and tell you tomorrow. Save you the walk as you'd only have to walk back again.."

Two bit just nodded and didn't ask why Dallas was staying at Bucks. He probably didn't want to know.

Dally had no sooner walked through the doors to Bucks bar (Which was pretty much empty, being a Tuesday) than Tim had his arms around his shoulders.

Deadpan, Tim met Dally's eyes.

"You and I have gotta go have a little chat. Let's go somewhere quiet shall we, where we won't be …disturbed…"

The few patrons there were turned to look at the pair of hoods with slight horror. Dallas felt his stomach drop but he didn't let his expression change.

"Sure thing Tim" He responded lightly, following the older greaser outside.

They walked a few meters from the bar door, Tim indicated to Dallas that he should sit down.

Dallas did as he was bid.

Tim sat next to him, moving in close to Dallas's face and talking in a low, threatening voice:

"Now, I need a straight answer from you coz this information is real important, you understand?"

Dallas started thinking real fast… had he assaulted anyone associated with Tim's outfit.. slashed any tyres lately… robbed a shop under Tim's protection… lifted the wrong persons hub caps…got off with someone's girl…

His palms got a bit sweaty but he displayed a neutral expression and his usual hard,cold eyes.

"OK, What do you need to know Tim?"

Looking deadly serious, making eye contact and frowning slightly, Tim asked "What is your favorite kind of cake?"

He was really enjoying messing with Dallas.

Dally looked perplexed "Sorry, what did you ask me?"

"Your favorite kind of cake, now, hurry up, I don't like to wait for my information" Snapped Tim impatiently.

"Chocolate I guess" responded a nonplussed Dallas.

"Ok, I'm going to have myself another beer" Stated Tim as his stood, turned on his heel and marched towards the bar leaving Dallas feeling like his grip on reality was shaky.

True to his word, Tim was there to pick up Ponyboy at 4pm.

"Get in quick kid, we're going shopping."

Ponyboy looked perplexed but delighted, he knew his parents wouldn't have time to run him to the store and he was grateful for the additional help.

"What did he say?"

Time grinned "Chocolate".

Shopping with Tim was a real experience. Most people moved well out of the way for the JD. People silenced their crying babies, handed him items and generally treated him like some scary kind of royalty.

The teenage greaser on the checkout only scanned about 1/3 of the items and was much more polite than they were when he came shopping with his parents.

Tim watched lazily as Ponyboy jammed his cake ingredients into his backpack. Whist creating chaos as shoppers tried to go about their business without looking at him.

Tim dropped Pony boy off at his house, as he slowed down Tim turned to Ponyboy and stated in a quiet but purpousful voice;

"Kid, My birthday is the 18th November".

The kid slid out of the car slamming the door and Tim drove away waving lazily by raising a hand slightly to Two bit and Steve who were sat on the porch smoking.

Pony jumped out of the Pontiac and ran into the house, shoving his bag under his bed.

Steve turned to look at Two Bit. "OK, Can you explain this for me?"

Two bit sighed "I caught them together yesterday too, Dally said he was going to ask questions but I haven't see him today."

Steve Scowled at two bit "You'd have a better chance of seeing him if you ever turned up to school- he was there all day but I didn't realize I needed to be your secretary!"

Two bit didn't reply. He just continued smoking.

"How come you didn't tell Soda or Darry yesterday anyway? They'll be furious at their kid brother hanging around with Tim. And mad at you for keeping his ridiculous secrets!"

" I just wanted to be sure it was something worth getting stressed out over, that's all.."

Steve just shook his head. Soda would be stressed out over this, but anyone would really. Tim wasn't exactly a good role model or a responsible adult.

He was about to chew out two bit for being useless and two soft and far too laid back when Dallas arrived.

Two big didn't even greet him. He just looked at him.

And Dallas responded "Cake".

"What?" came Two bits surprised reply.

And Dallas just started laughing.

Steve just watched the two of them with disinterest. "I don't know what the two of you are on, but I'm going to tell Soda this his stupid kid brother is hanging around with a known Hood and that you both knew about it and see how long it takes him to bang some sense into your stupid brains…"

Steve didn't like to be left out of the joke.

Dallas just shook his head and told Steve not to bother. "It's sorted. I've figured it out. That kid is genius but I can't say anything since he's gone to all this effort! Don't worry, you won't see him with Tim again."

With that he clapped two bit on the shoulder and left.

Two bit looked at Steve.. "I don't get it but I guess we don't tell soda?"

Dallas managed to look surprised when presented with his birthday cake. Secretly he was really quite touched. He didn't think anyone had ever bothered to mark this day before.

Even his own father forgot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The delivery

Dally had managed to look surprised when, on his Birthday, he was presented with a chocolate cake adorned with candles in the Curtises front room.

In truth, he couldn't remember the last time someone had remembered, let alone marked the passing of another year for him. Some of the surprise was genuine.

He'd been a bit embarrassed when they'd sung "For he's a jolly good fellow" and Mrs C had played along on the piano but if he was honest, he'd really enjoyed feeling like a part of something. Even Tim had turned up with Curley to smirk at him.

It was a nice feeling.

Not a member of a gang.

Not an inconvenience to his parents.

A member of a family who cared and remembered things that were important.

His own father had forgotten his Birthday. His Mother hadn't contacted him since he'd left New york. But she'd barely remembered even when he'd lived there so that had just been an anticipated disappointment.

Mrs C had made Pizza for everyone and let him choose what to watch on TV. Not that there was much to chose from. He'd ended up putting micky on just because that was all there was, but there was something nice about being given the chance to choose.

Then Pony had appeared with his cake masterpiece and all thing singing had happened.

Dally was pretty sure that was his first ever Birthday cake. But he didn't feel a need to share that information. He simply declared it to be "The best birthday cake he'd ever had".

Dallas had now been in Tulsa for just over two months. He split his after school time pretty equally between Tim's company (Either at Bucks or at his house) and the Curtises. At weekends (Especially Sundays when the busses didn't run) he was still picking up bits of Ranch work and had been slowly teaching himself to ride the ponies.

Sometimes he drove the Ute or the Thresher if there was someone else around who was bored and fancied teaching him to drive but mostly he kept himself to himself, just sorting the horses out. He knew that it was unlikely his father's colleagues would accept him- he'd heard the way they spoke about him and how much of a burden he was to his family- He knew he shouldn't care but it made him feel cold.

How could they make those kinds of judgments? The didn't even know him. They'd never even spoken to him! He didn't make sweeping judgments about them!

Dally just counted his dollars in his head as the hours ticked passed and took on the jobs that kept him away from the other workers.

The money from the weekends kept him in beer and food when he wasn't at the Curtis household.

He knew how important it was to be able to stand on his own two feet.

The weather had gotten colder and Soda had started to learn to drive. Mr Curtis had picked them up from school so that Soda could practice.

Steve, Dal and Two bit had all shot gunned the back seat of the car having experienced Soda's driving before but still not wanting to miss out on a ride home.

They always took a long route home for driving lessons down the quieter side streets, So it would have been much quicker and less death defying too.

When Soda started to get frustrated Mr Curtis would offer one of the other boys a turn. Steve was always really keen and Two bit had gotten pretty good too.

Dally never drove the Curtis Family truck.

He just enjoyed being part of something new. He'd picked up loads of good tips too which he was able to put into practice on the farm- He knew this was helping him with his driving.

They'd all arrived to the Curtis house in high spirits and just in time for dinner (Stew and dumplings).

It was Soda's turn to wash up – He and Steve were mostly flicking water at each other and whipping one another with dish cloths.

Two bit and Dally headed out to the porch for some "fresh air" and as they were smoking their cigarettes and discussing the funnier aspects of todays driving lesson Ponyboy appeared on the porch.

They greeted him but he just stood there looking a bit sheepish.

"Please could you deliver something for me?" he had asked, starting at Two-bit's shoes.

"Take it yourself, Lazy!" was Two-bit's response, whilst laughing.

Pony looked crestfallen. "I can't, it's too far and it's almost my curfew, and Johnny isn't about today so I don't want to take it on my own…" He trailed off, but looked as though he'd given up.

"Where's it got to go to?" Asked Dally. He'd need to go home at some point anyway so he wasn't against taking something that was on his way home.

Pony looked a bit awkward.

"Tim's"

"Oh, Is it for Curley? Why can't you just take it to school tomorrow then?" Chimed in Two-bit who was evidently not feeling the walk.

"No, it's for Tim." Replied Pony quietly.

Dally his his surprised look better than Two-bit did and was the first to reply "OK, let me get this right, you got a package for Tim?" Pony nodded "And it ain't something Curley can collect at school?" Pony nodded again "And it has to be delivered today?" Pony nodded again but more fervently.

Dally just Sighed.

"Fine, I'll take it for you but if you get me arrested, or anything else unpleasant I will be taking it up with you at a later date."

Pony paled a bit but assured Dallas that nothing of that sort would happen.

"Bring it here then Kid, I guess I should get going.."

Before the sentence was finished Pony dashed back inside the house and returned with a parcel.

It was wrapped in heavy brown paper and tied with string to make it easier to carry as the parcel itself was reasonably weighty.

Ponyboy thrust the parcel into Dallas's hands and said quietly" you have to keep it flat and that way up…"

Dally just sighed and started walking Dangling the parcel by it's string.

Two-bit started a little longer to raise his eyebrows at Ponyboy but left to jog after Dallas when it became obvious no explanation would be given.

Tim lived in a rougher part of town and Dally took all the short cuts and back alleys he knew.

He and Two-bit were greeted by greasers that they passed- both of them were good with Tim, and therefore his associates and they both had a bit of a reputation in their own right (Two's for being light fingered and Dallas for being Tim's buddy and for being tough and tuff in his own right).

Dally leaned lazily against the door jam as he knocked for Tim. Unlike most houses in this neighborhood you didn't just wander into the Shepard household unless you wanted to get shot, or at the very least shouted at by Angela.

Once bit to enter they made their way into the dark and slightly shabby sitting room. Tim was lounging in an easy chair, reading the paper. Curley was lazing on the sofa watching TV whist causally smoking a cigarette.

"We brought you this" Dally stated holding the parcel out towards Tim at arms length as though to clarify the statement.

Tim acknowledged the package suspended from Dally's fingers with no more interest or regard than one raised eyebrow.

He left Dallas stood in that uncomfortable position whilst he folded the newspaper and placed it on the arm of the chair.

Tim leant forward to take the parcel and Two bit remembered "It has to stay that way up.." He remarked.

Dallas and Two bit were both playing it very cool, tuff hood "no emotions to show" exterior but both were somewhere between curious and on edge.

Tim didn't have a sense of humor. He didn't like his time wasted and he made very sure people knew when they'd upset him.

It served as a warning to others.

"Who's it from?" Curley asked suddenly. His attention removed from the TV .

Everyone ignored him.

Tim practiced tough love with his siblings and didn't allow them to be a part of his personal business. As far as Tim saw it, parcels delivered in the night by Dallas Winston were likely to be business, although he was annoyed that they'd come to his house.

Still, he reasoned internally, it's saved me a drive to Bucks, and the bar keepers were awfully nosy when packages arrived.

Tim carefully untied the string and removed the paper. He balled the string neatly and placed in beside the newspaper. He meticulously removed the brown paper and folded in, placing it on top of the newspaper.

This slow unwrapping was fraying two bit's nerves slightly. He hated the suspense.

Dallas knew Tim well enough to know that all of the things Tim did were this meticulous. He was careful, methodical and cold. He'd seen this system enough times not to let it make him sweat. Although, he didn't enjoy being on the receiving end of this so much.

He'd seen Tim do this to guys in the bar. Making them stand there and get jittery as he slowly unwrapped and checked items brought to him.

Initially he'd thought it was a game Tim played- and perhaps a small part of it was, but actually, it was just his personality. He did things in his own time and in his own way. Heaven help anyone who hurried him.

Dally could tell that it was getting to Two bit though. He was shuffling a bit even if he was wearing his emotionless exterior- like everyone else in that living room.

Tim opened the box, which was now on his lap. His eyes widened but he remained silent.

Replacing the lid he called, without looking at his brother "Curley, I need a knife".

Quick as a flash (and clearly delighted to have been called upon by his idolized older brother) Curley threw Tim the switch blade out of his pocket.

Tim caught it without looking up and looked at it disgusted.

This reaction surprised Dallas as he knew very well that Tim had at least one switch in his own pocket and clearly confused and alarmed Two bit.

Tim threw the Switch back at Curley hitting him square in the chest (Hard too, it looked like it hurt).

"What are you giving me that for you lazy little shit?" Tim growled looking furiously and a very confused Curley "Get up. Get into the kitchen. Bring me a knife and some damn plates. 4 plates. Can you manage that?"

Tim turned his attention back to Dallas and Two bit, "Your Ponyboy Curtis is quite something" he remarked and opened the box to show them both a large, trademark Curtis household chocolate cake with "Happy Birthday Tim" Iced onto it in blue.

Two bit broke his hoodish exterior first and laughed until the tears came. He couldn't believe he'd been so stressed out about delivering a birthday cake!

Dallas flashed him a resigned look. The fearsome Dallas Winston reduced to delivering birthday cakes, but , he knew Tim had had a hand in his own and he supposed it was returning the favour.

Curley eventually returned looking a bit flustered- he hadn't seen the cake yet and was starting to think Tim had finally lost it.

Tim cut 4 large slices and the boys sat and ate their cake. Tim remarked out loud that the cake was "tuff" but internally he wondered if this was how Dallas had felt- warm and amused that someone had remembered his birthday. He didn't get to feel like that very often.

No-one did any singing.

Two bit did consider it but wasn't really sure that Tim would appreciated being described in an animated fashion as "A jolly good fellow". It was probably best not to push his luck.

Placing his empty plate down carefully, Tim turned to Dallas and Two bit and regarded them closely.

Both of them stopped eating and waited for Tim to speak.

"You know, it would really have made my day if you'd been stopped by the cops.."

Tim regarded Dallas as an ally. If he really thought about it, he might even had described Dallas as a friend- Darry was a friend of Tim's too- Knowing the Dallas was loyal, and didn't have any interest in taking over his outfit or challenging his leadership made Tim feel secure.

Unlike many of the hoods in his outfit, Dally was shrewd, clever, cunning and sly but most importantly he was loyal. Dallas knew the importance of having someone's back and keeping their secrets. This made him very valuable to Tim.

Tim didn't seem to mind Dally dipping in and out of his plans. Dallas always turned up when it mattered and he could be counted upon to look out for his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Darry**

 **Dallas watched, leaning lazily against the side of the school building and the Curtis truck pulled into the already heaving school parking lot.**

 **It was evening, and as it was late in the year, already getting dark.**

 **Mr & Mrs Curtis got out whilst chatting, waved to Dally and they were then followed by Ponyboy and Johnny into the football stadium.**

 **Pony would have liked to have sat with his Brother and his friends, who had all piled out of the back seat of the truck, but obviously this was not permitted.**

 **It was a high school event and his parents had enoughpresence of mind to know that what the older boys discussed might not be suitable for the younger children's ears. Pony and Johnny would obviously have disagreed, but this was the option- Come and sit with us, or stay at home.**

 **Dallas laughed inwardly, he couldn't imagine his parents being able to stop him doing anything at that age. But then, they'd never really wanted his company either.**

 **Something of what he was thinking must have showed on his face as Soda pulled a grimace too.**

 **"I know man, we're here after hours! Who'd have thought it?"**

 **He grinned**

 **"I know it's kinda weird but it means a lot to Darry when we come out and support him – and there are scouts here tonight from some of the colleges."**

 **Dally just nodded.**

 **He'd never been to a School sports event before.**

 **He also didn't really know Darry.**

 **He'd sometimes meet him going in or coming out of the Curtis house, or catch him on the journey to and from School. He was 3 years older than Dal and pretty intimidating to look at.**

 **He was in the same year as Tim, who'd dropped out long ago. The two got on pretty well.**

 **Darry always nodded at him on clapped him on the shoulder when he saw him, but that was as far as their friendship thus far went.**

 **Darry was clever, good looking and always surrounded by Soc-y girls, Cheerleaders and football players. He wore his varsity jacket over his jeans and tennis shoes and didn't grease his hair.**

 **None the less, he came from the wrong side of town to be properly popular and was ribbed by his teammates for chatting with his greasey friends and brother in the halls, but it didn't stop him from doing so.**

 **Darry was always cool and charismatic. Laughing off the jibes or ignoring them. For the most part, the guys in his year knew him well enough and respected his field performance to just let him get on with it. But they clearly disapproved.**

 **None of the teachers had a bad word to say about him- and poor Soda was often admonished by his teachers "Why can't you be more like your brother? He's so hardworking/smart/organised/good at timekeeping/doesn't cause any trouble/ turns his homework in on time…"**

 **Soda just laughed it off every time.**

 **Walking towards the stadium keeping pace with Dally (Two bit and Steve rough housing behind them so there ignored the swearing and occasional painful sounding thump) Soda continued to chat away to Dallas. The boys found Dally pretty easy to talk to (Or rather vent at) because he didn't really say much or show many emotions. He'd just nod and smoke and store the information for use later.**

 **Not in a vindictive way- unless it was someone giving his friends trouble and he'd make a mental note to break some of their fingers- but also useful in finding out more about the dynamics of the group, other gangs, people to watch out for and Tulsa in general.**

 **Dally had finally found acceptance.**

 **He wasn't about to put his foot in it but saying or doing the wrong thing.**

 **"When I first came to high school it was really weird.." Soda continued as Dal lit another cigarette "… The coach was really excited as he thought he had another Curtis for the team, Darry's Maths teacher was excited because he's top of the class and she hoped to have another genius and the cheerleaders kept patting me on the head and calling me adorable. Honestly, I've never felt so much of a let down as a did in my first semester here.." Soda paused here his usually cheery and smiley countenance clouded ".. It was OK though, I was good at shop and OK in Phys ED but I wasn't good enough to go out for anything. Darry helped me with my homework but eventually his Soc-y friends realised I wasn't one of them and when I started greasing my hair they avoided me in the halls or called me names. It was tough. But Dar was really nice about it…"**

 **He trained off. The boys found some seats together at the back of the bleachers- Greasers were an unusual sight at School events and the 4 of them were seriously outnumbered.**

 **At the back, on an end, near an exit.**

 **Those were the seats to have.**

 **The band marched, the cheerleaders cheered and the game went well. OR at least, was a home win according to the commentators.**

 **The boys fined out before the very end of the match- keen not to be caught up anywhere- Especially Soda as he was here with his Family.**

 **"We're going to Dairy Queen after this if you wanna come?" Two bit asked Dal as Steve and Soda were engaged in some game that involved shoving.**

 **Dal considered this.**

 **He didn't have anywhere really to go but he didn't want to crash a family gathering.**

 **"You think that'll be OK?" He asked nonchalantly**

 **"Yeah, we always go after the game- Darry'll come meet us there and then he goes off to some house party on the other side of town. Mr C usually drops him off and we walk home. It's pretty good fun- After you can come stay at mine if you want if you're worried about getting home?"**

 **"Sure, thanks" Replied Dally, offering two bit a cigarette to seal the deal.**

 **By the time they'd walked there, they arrived after the rest of the Curtis household even though Darry had had to shower, get changed and get out past hoards of screaming girls.**

 **The managed to squeeze into a booth, and somehow Dallas ended up sat between Two bit and Darry.**

 **Whilst the waitress was taking the enormous order, Darry grinned at Dal- "So, what did you think of the game?"**

 **"It was OK" Dal replied, he wasn't really a football fan and didn't really know what he was supposed to comment on.**

 **Two bit just laughed and stated "Dar, you've just taken his varsity football match virginity- he might need some time to recover!"**

 **Dally scowled, not liking being the but of the joke when he didn't know where it was going. Darry just laughed too.**

 **"I do appreciate you guys coming out for games but I always worry. I'm glad you were there to look out for my brothers"**

 **Dally felt the red creeping along his usually pale cheek bones and nodded as Darry continued ".. Tim only says good thing about you and the boys have told me everything you've done for Pony, Johnny and Curley- I'm just sad it's taken me so long to get to thank you for looking out for them myself"**

 **"Any time man" Dally quietly drawled.**

 **Two bit jumped in "What about me?!"**

 **"Yeah, what about you- All you do is eat my mothers chocolate cake and make a mess of he sitting room!"**

 **Two bit put on a mock hurt face "Excuse me! Do do far more than make a mess of only the sitting room. I give the kitchen and porch a go too!"**

 **As Two bit and Darry bantered back and forth Dally just listened.**

 **He'd never met anyone like Darry before who broke the social rules- the rules where different in Tulsa- more defined than in New York. He wished he could know what it felt like to belong to all the social groups, but then considered that perhaps Darry, like himself, didn't truly belong in any.**

 **An oddity.**

 **A fish out of water.**

 **An outsider wherever he went because he was clearly different and didn't conform to the standard expectations of a Small, narrow minded town.**

 **He considered this whilst eating, ending up being the last to finish.**

 **Dallas had a new respect, perhaps even a kinship with Darry because they both didn't fit anywhere. And the both didn't care. They made the best of it as social chameleons and listened carefully. Learning the rules and trying not to put their feet in it.**

 **Dallas resolved to spend more time with Darry- and to perhaps ask Tim about him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Christmas**

 **It was Christmas morning.**

 **It was sleeting, the slightly frozen rain splatting against the windows and making the sky turn an ominous grey colour.**

 **Dallas watched it squash against the window whilst he was lying in his bed, his jacket on (He'd slept in it and all his clothes to keep out the cold) and wrapped in all his blankets.**

 **The house was silent except for the wind whistling through the gaps around the window frames.**

 **He was alone.**

 **His father hadn't come home lost night, and as it was about 10am, Dally assumed this was how his day was going to be. Just him, in bed, trying not to freeze to death.**

 **His stomach growled.**

 **Dally didn't move, he doubted there was any food in the house so it wasn't worth getting up.**

 **He traced the shape of a big sleety splat on the window with his finger then dropped back onto the pillows.**

 **He sighed. He'd been at the Curtis house last week when Mr C had come home with a Christmas tree.**

 **It wasn't very big, or very branchy but it was none the less a tree.**

 **Ponyboy hadn't even tried to play it cool- he'd gotten in the way trying to get the tree off the car, then trying to get it in the house and finally he'd been sent to the basement to collect the decorations.**

 **He was gone for 15 minutes before returing sadly and explaining he couldn't reach them.**

 **Everyone had laughed then Soda, Steve and Pony had returned to the basement to collect the boxes.**

 **They'd all helped to put up the (Rather worn) foil decorations and hang the glass ornaments on the tree.**

 **Mrs C had played carols on the piano and encouraged them all to join in. Two bit had done so in the style of a cabaret singer, trying to lean on the top of the upright and jiggle his chest at everyone. Mr Curtis had pretended not to get the reference but everyone else laughed until Mrs Curtis gave him a chore to do to make him go away.**

 **The next night he'd popped over to Tim's to bring him something from Bucks that had been dropped off.**

 **Even the Sheppard household had a tree and an effort had been made to put some of the Christmas cards they had received up. It was quite festive really.**

 **Mrs Sheppard had made mince pies and although they weren't the best he'd ever tasted, they were pretty good. Curley had given him some to take away in a paper bag complaining that he never wanted to eat another one as long as he lived. Tim hadn't been at home, he'd driven Angela into town to do her Christmas shopping.**

 **The following evening he'd accompanied Two bit to town whilst he almost gave himself a hernia trying to decide what to get his old lady for Christmas.**

 **In the end he'd settled on a blouse and perfume for his mother and a doll for his sister. He only paid for the doll.**

 **He'd walked home with Two bit as the shops were closing and all the Christmas lights were lit in the town centre, he had to admit it was quaint and charming. Nothing like New York.**

 **In New York, his mother usually had a small tree, and some tinsel. Sometimes they had oranges at Christmas and she made a Christmas cake. It depended on how much money there was.**

 **She tended not to have many "paying visitors" on Christmas day and certainly as a child, Dallas had always enjoyed having the day to themselves, having presents and eating roast chicken and potatoes. Sometimes it snowed and they'd build a snowman. A break from his usual life where he was older than his years and invisible. A chance to be a child, and play 'happy families'.**

 **They'd walked to Two Bit's via the curtis house to get Mrs Curtis to wrap the presents.**

 **He hadn't asked any questions and had been very complimentary about the choices he had made.**

 **Mrs C was baking Christmas cookies, Pony and Soda roped into helping cut them out and ice the tops. Soda laughed and looked a bit embarrassed but Pony was in his element.**

 **She bagged up two lots of cookies "One for Mrs Matthews and one for Mr Winston" and then had also bagged up some more mince pies for both households.**

 **She asked them to wait a second and returned with more parcels. 3 for two-bit and 2 for Dallas.**

 **Dally was surprised.**

 **Both boys thanked Mrs Curtis and Mr Curtis gave them a lift to the Matthews house as they clearly couldn't juggle so much stuff between them. Mrs Curtis gave him more cookies to drop off at the Cades and for Steve's family respectively and a stack of Christmas cards to deliver. She handed one to each of the boys too.**

 **The amount of food he kept being given to take home for his father and him by everyone he visited had been a huge surprise.**

 **No-one gave him free food in New York and his mother didn't have any friends to drop round with any home baked goodies. Certainly the guys from the gangs he had affiliations to might give him dollars for burgers but never gave him anything festive.**

 **He'd watched Two bit carefully put all the parcels under the tree and whilst they were sat in the kitchen eating re-heated casserole his mother had left them before going to work, his little sister had come in and her eyes had lit up at the growing pile of parcels.**

 **She'd gone over to the tree and picked each one up and tried to guess what they were.**

 **These traditions were all new to Dallas. He just watched carefully and absorbed them.**

 **All his friends houses were shiny and bright, they smelled like cinnamon and were full of good things to eat.**

 **He'd slept the night on the sofa at the Matthews and been woken by Mrs Matthews making him pancakes. She gave him a small Christmas cake to take home "For the family".**

 **Dallas had taken all the food home with him and his parcel from Mrs Curtis. He'd put that on his bedside table next to his cake.**

 **He'd split the food, leaving some in the kitchen for his father- who didn't ask where it came from or thank him for bringing it- and kept some in the top draw in his room.**

 **The weather had been poor and his father increasingly drunk. As a result of both aforementioned factors, he'd been getting less and less work and there had been less and less food, culminating in the electricity being shut off 2 days before Christmas.**

 **To combat the cold and the dark, his father had gone out and drunk away all his wages.**

 **Dallas hadn't had much work either. It was seasonal and winter just wasn't the season.**

 **Without his few dollars he'd been unable to buy himself food in the evenings and unwilling to eat at his friends houses every night. He'd been reliant on the school bus- unable to pay the fare for the service bus and unwilling to admit to his friends how bad things had finally gotten at home.**

 **His clothes were hanging off him, looking awkwardly too big.**

 **He hadn't realized how much weight he'd lost until Tim ribbed him for wearing someone else's trousers "What fat guy did you bust them off?" he'd jested.**

 **Dallas stretched himself out flat on his bed.**

 **He thought he should really open his present at least.**

 **But he was enjoying not knowing what was in it.**

 **He braved the cold, wandering into the kitchen for a knife to cut his cake. He'd enjoyed looking at it, but now, it was time for it to become breakfast!**

 **He re-wrapped himself in his blankets and cut a large wedge of cake. Cake wedge in one hand and parcel in the other he looked out again at the grey sky. At least the sleet had stopped.**

 **He scarfed the cake and ripped open the present. It had been quite heavy and big. There was a smaller one for his father that he had left on the sofa.**

 **It remained there, unopened due to his father's absence.**

 **He pulled the paper apart and a number of knitted items fell out.**

 **Two pairs of knitted socks (one of which Dallas pulled on immediately discarding the ones he had been wearing as they were thinner and had a hole in the toe!), A knitted jumper in Navy blue (Just plain knit, no cables or patterns) Dallas put this on immediately too and was grateful for it, it was cozy and he liked it. It wasn't fussy.**

 **The final item was a knitted blanket.**

 **Dallas suspected this as an addition as her husband probably told her that there was no electricity in the Winston household.**

 **He shook the blanket out. It was green and knitted in heavy wool. Under any other circumstances it might have been a slightly weird present but reight now it was exactly what Dallas required.**

 **He added the blanket to his cocoon and cut another generous helping of cake.**

 **He turned back to the window and saw a car driving down the main road (If it could be called that) towards the farmhouse. "They must have guests or something for Christmas dinner" Dally thought to himself glumly.**

 **Sure, Mrs Matthew's cake was good and he was so hungry it tasted like heaven, but it wasn't roasted anything.**

 **He watched a few more fancy looking cars (Soc-y cars) driving up to the farmhouse.**

 **Then a car he thought he recognized.**

 **That car turned down the track to his house.**

 **Dally blinked and rubbed his eyes.**

 **Then sprang into action when it was obvious that the car was not a mirage. He was thankfully dressed.**

 **He shook off the blankets back onto the bed and left them in a scrumpled heap along with the wrapping paper.**

 **He ran out into the living area skidding on the wooden floor and quickly checked the house for anything that shouldn't be there and plumped the cushions on the sofa (Moving the parcel for his father into the side table). They might be poor, but this would be the first time he'd had visitors inside this house.**

 **He didn't want them to go away with all kinds of stories.**

 **He finished just as there was an apprehensive knock on the door. He answered it and tried not to look surprised to find the entire Matthews family huddled on his doorstep.**

 **"** **Hey man, we were just heading over to see Mrs Curtis and we thought you might like to join us?" Questioned two-bit. His tone was jovial but his eyes were stormy as he took in the emptiness of the house behind Dal.**

 **Dallas moved out of the way and let them in whilst he searched for his boots.**

 **Everyone perched nervously on the edge of the sofa.**

 **It was awkward. Especially as it was so cold you could see your breath! Mrs Matthews was clearly in her Sunday best and it didn't look very warm.**

 **They left quickly and put the heating on full in the car. No-one really spoke until they reached the Curtis house.**

 **Mrs Matthews insisted on knocking, and waiting for the door to be answered- It was answered by Steve who was wearing a paper crown and brandishing a glass of eggnog.**

 **He grinned at them, winked at Dallas and explained in a slightly slurred voice that Soda has spiked the eggnog with some brandy he'd found in a cupboard.**

 **Every year after that Mrs Curtis made a point to invite Dallas for Christmas, as did the boys after their parents passing. It was pretty obvious that he had no-one else who cared for him.**


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dallas's brush with the law**

 **Between Christmas and new year Dallas didn't bother to go home. He stayed either at Tim's or on the sofa at Two bits.**

 **Tim had loads of jobs for him as plenty of people had borrowed money to pay for their Christmases that now required repayment. Dally never really did Tim's dirty work, but he wasn't above breaking windows or slashing tires.**

 **Dallas had really tried to turn over a new leaf when he moved to Tulsa. His school attendance was pretty awesome, and because Steve took school fairly seriously and was good at most of his subjects, Dallas just followed suite. If the truth be known, Steve was carrying Soda through most of his classes.**

 **Not that Soda was stupid, he just wasn't very good at paying attention.**

 **Steve always said he wanted to get a good job as soon as he left school and move out of his old man's place. He wanted good grades and worked hard for them.**

 **It was the first weekend after school went back in January. Steve and Soda were excited as they would both be allowed to start working at the DX. The owner had finally gotten back to them.**

 **They'd be able to stock up, pump gas and watch/assist in the garage. He'd pay them $1.50 per hour.**

 **To celebrate their last Saturday of freedom, they did as much as they possibly could. During the day they went to the dingo for cokes and fries- meeting Pony, Dally, Twobit Johnny and Darry there at midday (Making the most of their last lie in!) Darry brought Pony and Johnny with him as he came down after practice in his Dad's truck.**

 **They ate their food, flicked sugar packets at each other and chatted to anyone they saw that they knew.**

 **Late afternoon, as it was getting dark and wintery Darry and the younger boys went home.**

 **Soda, Two bit, Dallas and Steve headed over to the strip to watch the racing and meet some girls.**

 **The four of them spent the evening admiring cars, smoking and having a good time. Steve was already seeing Evie on and off but all the other boys were single teenagers who tried and failed to chat up a number of girls that evening. Two bit managed to get a few numbers, but far more slaps to the face.**

 **It was getting late and the action was dying down. It wasn't a school night but all 4 boys saw no reason not to head home, 10pm is a respectable turning in time when it's cold and dark.**

 **They stopped off to grab some food to go from Dairy Queen and started the long walk back home.**

 **They stopped off along the way, leaning against the library wall to eat their burgers whilst shivering and then continuing the walk. They'd just turned onto the road by the high school when a cop car pulled up next to them.**

 **They kept walking having no reason to stop.**

 **Everything after that happened very quickly.**

 **The car stopped and the cops jumped out and shouted for the boys to stop.. which they did.**

 **Twobit had been reprimanded and made to return things he had stolen once or twice and steve had been questioned on a hub cap theft but nothing was ever proven. Soda had been spoken to sternly about "breaching the peace" once but the boys had never really had a run in with the police.**

 **There was shouting and then a scuffle and then the younger of the two cops slammed Dallas to the ground and hand cuffed him.**

 **Dragged him up and slammed him onto the bonnet of the car whilst telling him that anything he said "may be used in evidence".**

 **Steve stepped forward to protest and the older cop looked at him growling "Do I gotta do the same to you?"**

 **Soda was yelling.**

 **Thankfully Two bit for once had the most sense and dragged the two of them further back- keeping a firm grip on Soda's upper arm.**

 **By the time the car drove off quite a crowd had formed to watch Dallas's arrest.**

 **Soda was the first to speak: "What do we do? Should we call Tim?"**

 **Twobit replied wryly "I don't think having a JD turn up at the police station will exactly prove your innocence.."**

 **Soda was hopping from foot to foot, impatient and needing to do something.**

 **Steve was the only one to come up with a sensible suggestion "Why don't we call your Father?"**

 **The three of them made their way to the nearest pay phone and dropped in a dime.**

 **Soda gave an extremely fast and garbled version of events and in the end Steve took the phone from him to explain the situation before the pips went.**

 **They were collected and driven by a rather stormy faced Mr Curtis to the police station.**

 **As he parked the truck, Darryl Senior turned to the boys in the truck and sternly reminded them "Right, I need to be 100% clear that what you have told me is the truth, as otherwise I'm going to be walking into a whole lot of trouble- Just you remember where we are, you all need to do exactly as I say, and to be as polite and respectful as you possibly can".**

 **They assured him all at once and over each other that all of this was the case. All three boys were wide eyed and pale reminding Mr Curtis that he was dealing with Children- Dallas, Soda and Steve all being 14 now and two bit being 15.**

 **From his position in the holding cell, Dallas could hear the conversation taking place at the front desk.**

 **He heard Mr Curtis come in and all the feet that followed him without speaking.**

 **It had taken them almost an hour to get here and in the time Dallas had been "questioned" about a car stolen earlier that evening from the other side of town. He had a nasty cut on his eyebrow and a split lip to encourage his "cooperation". He could feel more bruises under his shirt but only his face was bleeding.**

 **He felt relief wash over him. He had expected this to be like New York. To be on his own now and for no-one to give him a second glance, least of all his gang. But the boys his spent his time with here more than a "Gang" they were his friends and they'd done the only thing they could think of to fix this situation- they'd found a responsible adult.**

 **He listened as Mr Curtis greeted the officer on the desk, they chatted about christmasses- The Cop's Wife Mary had had flu but their children had enjoyed it- eventually getting to the point where Darryl Snr explained that he had 3 young men with him who had been with Dallas all evening and they would like to make a written statement each to attest to it.**

 **The cop sighed and shook his head "Darryl, is this kid really the kind of boy you want your children to spend time with? He's no good! Your Darryl Junior's most likely god that football scholarship, Mary's nephew plays quarterback so we saw that last game and Sam's son is in the same class as Ponyboy- ya'll most be proud of him getting put up a grade! This kid is bad. Keep them away from him!"**

 **All the same, he lead the boys into separate rooms to write their statements and returned to the desk.**

 **Dallas heard him lean on the slightly squeaky counter and continue- "Darryl, you know we've got an awful lot of respect for you both and I wouldn't say this to anyone, but that Winton Kid is a felon. He's got a sheet a mile long. It won't be long before he gets locked up- do you want your boys dragged down too? Their names tarnished because of him? As a friend, I'd advise you to leave him and his kind well alone. He associates with the sheppards.." this was pronounced like a dirty word.**

 **"** **..His old man is always in here, drunk and disorderly or trying to pick up 'working women', that family are no good. Wasters. They'll all be in prison you mark my words They owe the utilities more than they can afford- it'll go to court for bankruptcy if he doesn't sort it out soon…".**

 **Dallas zoned out.**

 **He didn't want to hear any more.**

 **He pressed his face into his hands and wished the floor would swallow him.**

 **Mr Curtis started speaking and curiosity got the better of him.**

 **He thanked the cop for his advice and stated simply that there seemed to have been an error of identification, and once all the statements were finalized he would sign for Dallas and take him home as his father was a work colleagues, and rather irresponsible he hoped that they could see fit to release Dallas into his care.**

 **Dallas let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding.**

 **He heard Steve return to the reception and be told to sit and wait for the others, the followed quickly after, Two bit then Soda last.**

 **There was some quiet discussion and then the decision was made to let Dallas go.**

 **The cop from the front desk walked round to the cell, opened the door and cuffed Dallas, then slamming his face up against the wall.**

 **"** **Darryl Curtis is a good man. He doesn't deserve to be dealing with scum like you. Keep away from him and his family."**

 **He then dragged a slightly stunned Dallas towards the reception area.**

 **He brought him into view of his friends and then all hell broke loose.**

 **Mr Curtis was signing paperwork and didn't look up as Dallas was returned to them.**

 **He looked up suddenly when after a protracted, stunned silence Steve asked harshly "What the fuck happened to your face?"**

 **There was suddenly a lot of shouting and indignant statements all at once. Thankfully with the 3 boys yelling over each other you couldn't really make out the insults.**

 **Mr Curtis stopped them by reminding them, with a bit in his voice, of the promise they had made in the car.**

 **As the apologized to him Dallas was finally uncuffed and free to leave. Soda handed him a slightly dirty handkerchief to use to stem the bleeding from above his eye.**

 **Once outside Mr Curtis looked over the 4 of them.**

 **"** **Well, you've seen that Dallas is alive and well.." He was interrupted by Steve angrily remarking "Not so well as when they took him in" which he chose to ignore ".. Dallas and I have some things we need to attend to, if you could please walk home without getting into any further trouble and tell your mother to keep my dinner warm as I'll be back for it in no more than an hour and a half."**

 **The boys said their goodbyes to Mr Curtis and Dallas and traipsed off in the direction of home.**

 **Dallas got into the front seat of the truck, as bid by Mr C.**

 **He was still a bit rattled by the way the cop had spoken to him, he hoped Mr Curtis wasn't going to rough him up further. He hadn't actually done anything wrong, but he still felt very much like he'd let everyone down. He could feel his hearth beating in his throat and his palms get sweaty.**

 **As the truck started he stared at the plastic of the dashboard.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dally's new job**

 **They drove in silence.**

 **Dallas looking at the Dashboard and listening to his ever faster heart beat that seemed to fill his ears.**

 **They drove for what seemed like an eternity.**

 **Then there was crunching gravel and then they stopped.**

 **Dallas allowed himself to look up. They were at Bucks.**

 **This didn't make him feel any better.**

 **Buck was kinda stupid, and a coward but he loved to align himself with powerful people. He was dangerous in his own way because he lacked any moral standards whatsoever.**

 **Mr Curtis got out and waited, so Dallas assumed he was supposed to do the same.**

 **He followed him into the bar.**

 **It was a Saturday night, so it was busy and Buck was chatting away to some very drunk and questionably dressed ladies.**

 **Buck looked up at Darryl senior as though he was expecting him, they shook hands and walked towards the back room, where Buck did his "deals".**

 **Dalla's apprehension grew. But he followed them and shut the door, as he did so Buck noticed him for the first time and Mr Curtis cut in**

 **"** **Buck, this is Dallas- the kid I was telling you about- Dallas, this is Buck, he's looking for farm hands"**

 **Buck and Dallas both behaved as though his was the first time they had met.**

 **Turning to Dallas, Mr Curtis explained (unnecessarily) that Buck owned ponies and put on races. One of his hands had just returned and another was moving across state in a few weeks. He was looking for someone reliable and that had brought Dallas to mind.**

 **Buck looked a bit surprised still. He knew Dallas as a JD type, Tim's buddy and a runner for suspicious objects. He'd never thought to ask him about his other skills and qualifications, but having someone around who knew the deal could only be a good thing.**

 **You could practically see the cogs working.**

 **Dally was worried that their cover was blown by Buck's stupidity, but Mr C didn't seem to be worried by Buck's bizarre reaction.**

 **"…** **He's been working up at the Ranch with me until the winter- you've had my written recommendation letter and one from the ranch owner too- but he's living all the way out of town so he might need a room too."**

 **Dallas was annoyed that Mr Curtis seemed to have made a working arrangement for him without actually asking.**

 **However, this arrangement was good for him too so he kept the bubbling annoyance at bay.**

 **Buck looked at Dallas "so, you'll be needing a room here and you'll work hourly for me looking after the ponies? You had good references so that won't be an issue, if you want the job you can start next Monday."**

 **Mr Curtis cut in before Dallas could reply "Buck, what will you be paying him per hour?"**

 **Buck considered this. Dallas was useful and also Tim's friend, both of which warranted a goodish rate of pay. But he didn't want to seem to keen..**

 **"** **$2.50 per hour and the room included." He decided out loud.**

 **Dally nodded "See you a week Monday then Sir.."**

 **They all shook hands and then they walked back to the truck.**

 **They got in and shut the doors, Mr Curtis started the engine but didn't move the car out of 'park'.**

 **"** **Dallas"**

 **"** **yes Sir?" Dally asked thinking this was when he was going to get chewed out at the very least.**

 **"** **I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Son, but it looks like your father won't be keeping his job much longer. I arranged this because I didn't want you to be going without but you know our door is always open to you. We'll go and collect your things and you can stay as long as you want at our house. We'll see your Father in the morning to explain every thing, he won't be sober enough at the moment to remember this conversation… I know this timing isn't ideal, I wanted to catch you when you came back with Soda so that I could talk to you before hand…"**

 **Mr C trailed off. He looked genuinely sad and awkward all at once. Dallas supposed for a second that his wife usually did all the emotional pep talks, and broke bad news gently.**

 **Dallas was genuinely shocked. Although this was a long time coming he wasn't expecting to end up homeless.**

 **Fear bubbled away in his chest.. "They said the state would take me away.." he thought but he reasoned- no-one had visited in almost 6 months since he moved from New York, so probably no-one ever would. It was suck a big move that perhaps he'd just been lost in the system.**

 **Dally mulled this all over as they drove back to his old house. It was still empty, dark and cold, as it had been before Christmas and Dallas noticed that the present Mrs Curtis has given his father was still by the sofa. Perhaps no-one had been home at all…**

 **Dally made for his bedroom but was stopped by Mr Curtis "Son, Is there anything you'll need me to help with?"**

 **Dally just Snorted back a laugh and composed himself.**

 **"** **No Thanks, I'll only be a few minutes" he managed to reply whilst thinking bitterly to himself that his worldly possessions all fitted in a duffle bag 6 months ago, they'd probably manage to fit again now…**

 **It didn't take him long to pack everything he owned.**

 **He also roughly folded all the linen from his bed- including the patchwork blanket- he supposed they were really his fathers but he didn't know if buck would be providing him with any and he knew he couldn't afford to buy them again. Worse, he thought, would be having to put out the Curtises or Tim's family to borrow any. Technically being homeless but employed in 8 days time he could just about bare.**

 **Having to beg and borrow basic items he didn't think he could take.**

 **Dally didn't have much but he was tough, resourceful and proud.**

 **Bag packed and sheets in arms, Dallas re-appeared in the main room of the cabin, where Mr Curtis was stamping and rubbing his hands against the cold.**

 **He Sighed when he saw Dal and remarked softly "We'll need to get some ice on your face when we get home…"**

 **Dallas roughly dumped the bag and folded items on the sofa and walked to the kitchen.**

 **From the cupboard of mis-matched and very chipped crockery he selected the least damaged plate, bowl, mug and then one knife, fork and spoon. He didn't want to have to borrow eating utensils from Buck's- He'd already seen what that kitchen looked like and had sworn to himself he'd only ever drink the bottled beers.**

 **He then walked to the closet beside the bathroom and pulled out a few towels, adding these to the ever growing pile of items.**

 **Dallas hunted for the things he needed in silence but with purpose. Mr Curtis watched sadly, saying nothing. He had always wished that he and his wife could have provided more for their sons, but he dearly wished now that they could afford to feed another mouth. He knew that this situation was less than ideal, but he couldn't think of any other arrangement that could be pulled together with enough immediacy.**

 **They could call social services, but they'd just take him away as he was starting to get settled- if they could even arrange something that quickly as the kid would be homeless in the morning.**

 **Besides, they'd called them enough about the Cade boy, but had ended up with him living at their place more-or-less because of their lack of action.**

 **Mr Curtis sighed.**

 **Dallas re-appeared with the coffee canister and some tools to use around the yard.**

 **He stuffed these iyems into the top of his duffle bag and scooped up the pile of blankets.**

 **Mr Curtis collected the remaining items and they carried them out to the truck.**

 **It was really dark and much later than he'd planned to be getting home.**

 **As they'd pulled up the front door had been thrown open and the boys all piled out onto the porch only to be shoo'd away by Mrs Curtis back into the brightness of the sitting room.**

 **Dallas was grateful, he didn't feel much like entertaining others right now. Or trying to explain anything.**

 **He realized that he had a headache, and wondered absently when it had started.**

 **Today had been pretty awful. One of many experiences he would be very glad to forget.**

 **He was pulled away from his thoughts by Mrs Curtis opening the truck door on his side- looking up he realized that he was alone in the cab, her husband was walking towards the house carrying all of Dallas's belongings.**

 **"** **Honey, We need to get a look at your face and get you all patched up" She said gently, patting him on the leg to get his attention.**

 **Dallas jumped a little at the unexpected contact.**

 **He climbed silently out of the truck and followed her into the house.**

 **Mr C had done a good job of crowd control. He explained as they entered the empty sitting room that for the week, Darry and Soda were to share a room- So Dallas would have the use of Soda's room over the next week- so Steve and Soda were moving the spare mattress and whatever soda needed for the week into Darry's room. Darry was moving his things to make space for Soda and he had expressed that there was an urgency in Dalla's bedsheets being washed to Pony and Johnny who'd dutifully gone to fill the twin tub.**

 **"** **It'll just keep them out of the way until you're feeling a bit less overwhelmed"**

 **He explained handing the first aid kit to his wife and indicating that Dallas should sit down on the sofa.**

 **She carefully and gently cleaned Dallas's face, put a bandaid over his eyebrow and gave him an ice pack. They both knew it was bit late for ice- the swelling was there for all to see- but it was a kind gesture all the same.**

 **Darry walked into the sitting room and nodded to Dal as a greeting. "I'll put your bag in your room- I've told Pony and Johnny to make the bed so the lord only knows what that'll look like…" He rolled his eyes at Dal as he snatched up the duffle bag and walked back towards the bedroom.**

 **Mr Curtis returned with a baloney sandwich, which he seemed to have brought because he didn't really know what else to do.**

 **Dallas ate it really slowly even though he was too numb to be hungry, pleased to have an excuse not to have to say anything.**

 **Darry returned first, asking if anyone needed him to do anything. He sat next to Dally on the sofa- Dallas on the left by the arm and Darry right next to him in the middle.**

 **Initially Dal felt his temper flare, there were 3 seats on the sofa Darry didn't need to practically sit on his lap- and 6 chairs around the kitchen table and a vacant recliner.**

 **He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.**

 **He had to keep himself together.**

 **Today had been awful. He didn't need to make it worse. Just get through the remainder of the evening, and then go to bed.**

 **When he opened his eyes he realized that someone was talking to him- Dally turned towards the source of the noise and found Steve staring at him.**

 **Before he could engage his brain Darry had replied and Steve scurried of towards the kitchen.**

 **Soda and Two bit re-entered the sitting room, closely followed by Johnny and Pony who both looked fairly horrified when they saw the state of Dallas.**

 **It was then that Dally realized what Darry was trying to do.**

 **Dally was on the arm of the sofa nearest the front door, Darry next to him and the end nearest the hallway to the bedrooms was empty. By positioning himself there he could intercept questions and requests from the others and shield Dally a bit from their unintentional staring.**

 **This dawning realization was replaced with a rush of gratitude.**

 **Steve came back, bringing Dallas a pepsi from the fridge and Dallas just wanted to laugh.**

 **Darry was a genius.**

 **Eventually everyone had asked their questions and expressed their outrage. Mostly they'd all talked over each other. Dally had just watched unless asked something and Pony had sat there wide eyed taking in every tiny snippet of information.**

 **Johnny had kept sneaking worried looks at Dallas. It had annoyed him until he reminded himself that Johnny probably empathized.**

 **Some time around 1am everyone had calmed down enough to go to bed. Darry had taken Dallas to Soda's room, shielding him from his younger brothers questions and exuberance.**

 **He brought Dally some joggers to borrow to wear to bed- Which Dallas was very grateful for- He doubted he could lay hands on anything much right now and had been fully prepared to sleep in his jeans.**

 **He had also brought him a towel.**

 **"** **I'm sure you remember the drill around here for Sundays- Get up around 9am, Mom will do pancakes or eggs or something and then we make ourselves scarce until a late lunch/early dinner type thing- if you're up before that get a shower before Soda uses all the water…"**

 **Darry paused and put his hand on Dalla's shoulder.**

 **"…** **Remember that you're family to us here- Everyone cares about you- but if anyone's getting at you just tell me, I'll sort it"**

 **With that he patted Dally on the back and exited the room.**

 **Dallas just stood in the same spot for a few seconds. His mind running much too fast.**

 **He was grateful for Darry's support and how kind everyone was being. He supposed that this was what it was like to have a real family.**

 **Where people look out for you all the time, not just when it suits their interests or they need something.**

 **He thought about his own absent father.**

 **About his mother who never wrote.**

 **About all the people he thought he could rely upon who he'd met on the streets in New York.**

 **Up until now, every time something had gone wrong he'd had to figure it out all alone.**

 **When he really needed someone they simply weren't there- unavailable Physically, mentally or emotionally.**

 **Now, he had people who would look out for him and he felt overwhelmed and terrified that he would be proven wrong.**

 **"** **Eventually", he reasoned to himself "The will leave just like everyone else and I will be alone again."**

 **He tried to shake the thought from his head.**

 **He pulled off his clothes and pulled on the jogging bottoms from Darry and climbed into bed.**

 **He lay there in the half darkness, the light from the streetlamps illuminating the ceiling through a crack in the curtains.**

 **He fought with his negative thoughts and insecurities and eventually fell into a restless and disturbed sleep.**

 **All his dreams ended in his abandonment, isolation and fear.**

 **In the end he gave up. Noting the time on Soda's alarm clock to read about 5:30am.**

 **He pulled on his jacket, checking the pockets from smokes and matches and made his way out to the front porch.**

 **Shivering he smoked his way through the pack until he was able to watch the sunrise, lighting the horizon purple, then red, then orange.**

 **Anything to occupy his mind on something less negative.**

 **Dallas considered himself extremely resilient because he'd never really needed anyone.**

 **The previous day had challenged his own self perceptions and made him realize that he was vulnerable.**

 **It wasn't a feeling he was enjoying very much.**


End file.
